Fury
Fury is the protagonist of Darksiders III. She is one of the last of the Nephilim and a Horseman of The Apocalypse. She was the Rider of the Black Horse known as Rampage. Fury wields a blade whip as her weapon, and can also use her magic against her enemies. Biography Origin Fury was born to the Nephilim race and took part in the genocidal crusade against many worlds. However unlike her siblings who saw their kind's genocidal rampage as a threat to the balance, Fury only saw a opportunity for her own gain when her siblings went to The Charred Council. Whereas the other three immediately swore their loyalty to the Charred Council, Fury snapped at her would be masters demanding that they get things moving along. Once Fury calmed down, the pact was completed and the four horsemen were granted unimaginable power. The four were brought to The Horsemaster who instructed the four on taming the beasts that would become their namesake, the Phantom Horse's. Fury's horse, Rampage, became her only companion for many years and comes to be one of the few things that she truly loves. The Horsemen's first task was to purge their kind from creation Fury and her brothers, except Death, carried out the deed without any remorse. The Graphic Adventure Fury was sent alongside her brothers to stop an out-of-control War rampaging through the Kingdom of Man and bring him before the council, after the trio confronted War, she was pushed back by War and watched on as he impaled Death with his sword, Chaoseater, Death was unharmed however. After War had been reigned in, Fury and the other Horsemen had an audience with the Charred Council wherein they were given a mission. While the Horsemen were in Hell, Fury noticed that it was too quiet and suspected it was a trap. They were stopped by Samael but he later let them pass.Darksiders: The Graphic Adventure ''The Abomination Vault'' Fury was present with her siblings in front of the Council as Death explain about the Grand Abominations and was sickened after learning the abominations were created from the remains of Ravaiim themselves. To be continue... ''Darksiders III'' Fury is shown lamenting the boredom of the world she now lives in to Rampage and claims that had she known that being one of the Charred Council's chief enforcers meant she would be doing next to nothing for the rest of eternity she would have let War kill her. She hears the call of the horsemen and reports to The Charred Council chambers, to her surprise she sees War chained up and accused of a premature Apocalypse on Humanity. A unknown faction has unleashed the Seven Deadly Sins on Earth, with War imprisoned and both Strife and Death unavailable Fury is the only one who can deal with them. Though Fury agrees to hunt the sins she has a condition for the Council: make her leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse when she succeeds. The Council agrees to her terms, but one of their Watchers asks to join her and after hearing her flattery Fury allows it. According to the Watcher the first of the seven sins is in a place called Haven, Humanities attempt to build a safe place for themselves during the end of the world. Envy makes her presence soon enough and rants and raves how the Humans living there are her property and orders Fury to leave less she becomes hers as well. Fury however claims that she is not interested in humanity: She's all yours and proceeds to fight Envy as the shelter collapses around them. At the battle's climax Fury steals the Talisman of Sin from Envy: a clever contraption that Envy used to steal power from the other sins. After killing Envy's physical form Fury traps her essence inside of the talisman which she also learns serves as a locator to the other sins. Fury soon encounters those who would help her in her quest: for their own ends of course. Vulgrim is a demon merchant who offers Fury items that may help her in her quest in exchange for the souls of her enemies. He also offers Fury free use of his Serpent Holes which allows for instantaneous transportation around the ruined city. Ulthane on the other hand together with fellow Makers have been building a shelter to protect whatever humans that they can find, using the Bridgestone Fury can send any humans that she finds to Ulthane and in exchange he will upgrade Fury's weapons using whatever scraps from the armies of Heaven and Hell that she can find. Following a tip from Ulthane, Fury travels into the area below Haven, The Nethers, where she briefly spots Sloth sat atop his throne and Wrath in the midst of slaying a group of angels who meant to gang up on him. Fury interrupts the spat and fights the sin. As Fury is about to deliver the finishing blow she calls in Rampage for aid, and discovers him bleeding to death from a angel's weapon lodged in his side. Distracted by her dying companion Wrath gains the upper hand and runs Fury through, having been empowered during their battle as he feeds off of rage. She however makes use of the Angel's weapon to deal a fatal blow to Wrath's physical form, but before his essence can be collected Fury is taken away by forces beyond her control. When Fury awakens she sees the Lord of the Hollows in the midst of what he does best, removing the souls of Demons and Angels from the cycle of war between Heaven and Hell. Though the Lord of Hollows mocks the Balance that Fury champions he offers her a test to prove herself, a small horde of his minions. Though Fury easily dispatches many of her targets she comes to the realization that they do not want to fight. As a gift for having the self restraint to resist the call to arms the Lord of Hollows gifts Fury the Flame Hollow, granting her the power of fire. He also asks a favor of her: Abraxis is a demon who means to threaten the balance and needs to be brought to heel for his actions. As Fury makes her way out of the Nether she enters a museum populated by undead children. The Watcher praises the humans taste in art, commenting that it earned them the Envy of the Angels. However while bickering about humanities talent for art the pair encounter their next Sin: Avarice who has made the museum his own personal "Treasure Vault." Fury does battle with the greedy hoarder who pelts her with the various junk of his collection, Fury responds by beating him down sealing his essence inside of the amulet. For not falling to Avarice's temptations the Lord of Hollows grants Fury a second Hollow, the Storm Hollow. Fury however questions why the Lord of Hollows holds back on her if he intends to give her his power anyway, to which he sends her back into the Museum. Fury resumes her hunt and starts by returning to the sight of her battle with Wrath. Predictably the essence of the Sin has escaped, also predictably she finds her horse's corpse and swears bloody revenge. For now though, Fury will have to settle for dispatching the laziest of the Sins, Sloth who barely musters the will to fight and for his lack of effort gets killed and sealed away by Fury. When Fury makes her way to the surface again she encounters Pride, who dismisses the Horseman as the weakest and feels insulted by her presence. Thus Pride retreats into her pocket dimension and instructs Fury to come looking for her when she's captured the other sins. While lamenting humanities obsession with demons and angels and wonder what the creator saw in humanity, the two make their way to where the angels have made their base to seek revenge. The outpost however is anything but heavenly, in fact it is little more but a abandoned shipping yard overrun by a swamp lands and populated mostly by undead angels and demons. Fury tears her way into the Angel's base and eventually encounters their leader Usiel, who counters Fury's accusations of slaying her horse by stating that they don't have the resources to spare by picking fights with the Charred council. However he does believe that he might be able to help Fury in her revenge seeking, provided that she help them. As it so happens it falls in line with her duties anyway, as Lust is attempting to raise a army of undead from the corpses of angel and demon, and if her antics are halted then their resources will be freed up to investigate the source of the angelic weaponry used to slay Rampage. As a sign of good faith, Fury is given a weapon of great value and incredible power, a Cross Blade known as Salvation, an angelic boomerang of the highest quality. On their way to find Lust, Fury encounters a sea monster that she dispatches with Salvation before tracking Lust to her layer in a abandoned cargo ship. Though Lust attempts to tempt Fury with joining her in trying to take Creation for themselves the Sin is not only refused but dies without Fury even having to do anything. Lust's executioner turns out to be Strife who is joined by Death and War. They explain that Strife has already dispatched the remaining sins and Death has found the evidence clearing War's name, in the process they discovered a conspiracy between heaven and hell's leadership to start the Apocalypse early and divide the Earth between them. As such the four of them are being sent to unseat Heaven and Hell's leaders and as per her deal with the council Fury has been made leader of of the Horsemen. However when her brother's bow to her Fury is enraged beyond measure and strikes all three of them down with her whip revealing that they were nothing more than Lust's illusion. Enraged with the Sin's disrespectful behavior with her brother's images Fury attacks the sin with everything she has got. When Lust has been cut down to half health Usiel arrives to back Fury up. However, by listening to Lust's words, Usiel is overwhelmed by her plans to rebuild the Seventh Legion stronger than ever and storm Heaven to restore order; thus the angel sides with the Sin. Once Usiel has been subdued and Lust is beaten Fury demands to know who has been helping the Sin; as an alternative Lust offers Fury the location of one of her fellow sins, Envy. Fury questions Lust on why she would turn against her fellow sin, to which Lust claims that Envy is so weak and pathetic that they could only be made stronger by her passing. Having had enough of hearing the sin talk, Fury rips her throat out with Salvation and takes her essence to rot with her brethren. Usiel, snapped to his senses with Lust's absence, and realizing that he was about to betray his people to she who defiled them, throws himself at Fury's mercy. Surprisingly, Fury spares the Angel since Lust's call is intoxicating, a fact she knows first hand, thus Usiel's transgressions can be forgiven this one time. Fury has a understanding of what's going on, but she will need allies to deal with the matter, as long as Usiel proves his worth than a alliance is a viable option. Once the angel leaves, Fury and the Watcher bicker, but by now Fury has seen what she wanted to be and she doesn't like it; if Lust was right about anything then Fury doesn't know what she really wants. Fury is snatched for a third time by the Lord of Hollows who is quite pleased to witness Fury's growth as, according to him, few can pursue a goal for millennium only to turn their back on it. Fury is slowly gaining a understanding of what is holding back her true potential, and as a reward he gifts her the Force Hollow, before forcibly sending her back to where she came from that is. As Fury makes her way out of the swamp she encounters the swamp creature and once again prods it out of her way, before realizing it's one of the Seven Sins and gives chase. Fury eventually recognizes the creature from the odor that it produces: Gluttony, and tracks it to its lair. There Fury narrowly escapes from its illusions and converses with the "Starving" creature in question, a conversation that ends when the beastly sin coughs up Rampage's severed head. Using the Force Hollow, Fury travels into the depth's of Gluttony's aquatic lair and gives him the worst case of heartburn ever via magical mines. With Gluttony dead and the violation on Rampage settled Fury sucks up his essence and is called for a meeting with the Lord of Hollows one final time. The Lord's health has taken a turn for the worst, so he gifts Fury one final Hollow: the Stasis Hollow, before informing Fury that the next time that they meet will be their last. Left with that cryptic warning, Fury returns to Glutonny's lair as she sets about the task of settling the Score with Wrath. Her search leads her to a demonic construction site, with its architect revealed to be the long absent Abraxis that the Lord of Hollows warned her about. Abraxis builds not for his own glory but for that of a demon known as The Destroyer who possesses the power to end the end war once and for all, and once he has arrived to claim the earth, Abraxis intends to claim the position of his right hand. On the contrary, Abraxis warns Fury that the Lord of Hollows is a far greater threat to the balance, for if he is allowed to continue on his path he will remake the Earth into his image: Hollow. Fury is given the choice of dispatching Abraxis or playing assassin for him and killing the Lord of the Hollows before continuing on her way to Wrath. Wrath has been reconstituted into a even more powerful form, having drawn energy from gladiator battles between Demons and captured angels with their wings hacked off. Wrath welcomes Fury into his arena and even goes so far as to declare his love for her and her bottomless rage. However, to his shock, Fury, who has gone through quite the dramatic growth sense their last clash, tempers her rage and instead fights Wrath without a single drop of anger. The confused sin is finished off and sealed away in the Talisman leaving but one sin left to go as Fury goes to find Pride. Fury is welcomed into the leader of the sins' lair, who comments that with Fury's growth in power, abilities and skill she is finally no longer insulted by the idea of Fury hunting her. On the contrary, she proposes an alliance with Fury in the interest of eliminating their real enemy: The Charred Council. Fury is smart enough to know someone has lied to her, someone who speaks of grand designs and balance and yet has only locked Heaven and Hell in a endless state of war, someone who sent Fury on a task that would have killed her had she not had help, someone who was the only one who could have slain Rampage thus depriving Fury of one of her most valuable resources: The Charred Council. But Pride asks what if it wasn't all lies; what if the two of them, together, could bring low Heaven and Hell and make them answer to a new order: them. Fury comments that Pride's offer would have appealed to her once, but now she knows how ugly Pride really is: Neither Fury or the leader of the Sins are fit to enforce any kind of order or balance. Once Pride is beaten, Fury demands to know what she knows of the Charred Council. Pride reveals that it was the council who released the Sins, and who gave them new power since they had no longer have purpose without humanity to corrupt. Surprisingly enough it is not Pride who elaborates but the Watcher, who reveals herself to be a disguised Envy. Envy uses her amulet to not only seal away Pride but also steal a chunk of Fury's power. As Envy assumes a new form, a fusion of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, she gloats on how she manipulated Fury from the very beginning, turning her into her own personal sword and shield in her quest for power. Envy was quite honest with her constant praise of Fury and her vast power as one of the Four Horsemen; power that now belongs to her. This entire plot was little more than a scheme by the council to eliminate the Sins and the Horsemen, and now Envy has turned their scheme against them to conquer all of Creation. Fury is ejected from Pride's floating palace and rescued, badly wounded, by the humans that she has rescued. One of the humans, Jones, gives her a pep talk: between her injuries and her stolen power she is less than a shadow of her former self, much like the humans who have had their world drawn and quartered by half of creation: if they're still able to fight, then Fury certainly can. Fury has made mistakes, lots of mistakes: she has been wrathful, prideful, lazy, jealous, everything that the Seven Sins stand for and everything that the Horsemen is against which, according to Jones, means that Fury is alive, and with life comes hope. Jones shows Fury what Ulthane has been working on all this time: a reflecting pool, tailor-made just for Fury, which is designed to send her where she wants to go the most. In fact, where Fury goes is the Council's Chambers, where Envy is making use of her power as well as twisted parodies of her brothers' weapons to slay the Council members, planning to wait out the resulting chaos between heaven and hell, kill whoever is left and take over. Fury arrives on scene, silences the council, and does battle with Envy. After a grueling battle Fury defeats Envy and reclaims her stolen power while shattering the amulet in a explosion to cover tracks and flee from the council who now knows what she knows. She soon arrives back at Haven where a council-sponsored attack by the Destroyer's army is on its way. Using the Scrying pool, Ulthane explains that they can evacuate the humans to Fury's heart's desire: someplace safe from the council, and declares her their guardian as Strife steps out of hiding from the humans to battle the destroyer. Realizing that it was her brother who had been motivating her all along, she gives Strife a thankful smile before departing.Darksiders III ''Darksiders'' After War broke the Seventh Seal, Fury was summoned to join her brothers against the forces of Heaven, Hell and the Charred Council.Darksiders Personality and Traits Fury is described as the most unpredictable and enigmatic of the Four Horsemen. She is confident and driven, taking great pride in her abilities. She is also loyal to the Charred Council, more so than War, and wants the Horsemen as a whole to be well-respected and renowned. She desires to be the leader of the Four HorsemanPearce, Alanah (July 13 2018) Darksiders 3 Hands-On: What We Learned After Playing 2 Hours – IGN First. IGN and believes that the position of leader is rightfully hers. However, Fury is aware that she is the least favored of the Horsemen, towards enemy and ally alike. This is evident in her interactions with her enemies, as almost all of them displayed contempt and talked down towards her. While searching for the Abomination Vault, she appeared to be calmer than her brothers; she released a hiss of breath when Strife held Death at gunpoint and tried to reason with Death about his plan to catch Belisatra and Hadrimon. Like Death, Fury also cares deeply about her siblings as is shown when she put her arm around Death's arm and was worried about him when he was gone for half a century.Darksiders: The Abomination Vault Fury seems to possess a bit of blood-lust as when she was asked if she accepts the task of destroying the Seven Deadly Sins, she accepted with pleasure all while giving a faint smile. Fury seems to possess a sadistic side as she enjoyed hearing the sound of dismemberment of angels at the hand of one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Wrath, calling it music to her ears, and admired "the handiwork" of War in starting the Apocalypse and destroying mankind. Also, Fury hates boredom and would do anything for something to do, even hoping that she would kill an entire planet full of demons. This is likely a primarily trait of hers: her lack of patience. Even towards the Charred Council, Fury's patience is always on a short fuse and it takes a lot of effort from her to maintain a level of calm. However, despite her rather brusque attitude, Fury displayed considerable affection and kindness towards her steed, Rampage, calling him her closest companion throughout her years as a Horseman. As such, she was horrified to witness her steed impaled and bleeding to death, driving her into a wrathful rage that left her unbalanced in the face of Wrath's attacks. She was further enraged to see Rampage's corpse chewed and defiled by Gluttony. Despite this, she made peace with what has happened and avenged her steed, though Fury remains saddened over Rampage's death. According to Lust, Fury seems to holds some antagonism towards her brothers and displays some indifference towards them, as shown by her behavior towards War. It's possible her resentment towards her brothers grew from being the less favored of the Four. Fury was convinced that War had triggered the premature apocalypse and by the time she met War after the accusation against him of starting the untimely Apocalypse, she didn't seem to care about him. Despite any friction, Fury does care about her brothers, shown by her furious reaction to Lust's illusion of her brothers kneeling to her which, in Fury's eyes, was disrespecting their dignity. After discovering the Charred Council's corruption, Fury realizes War's innocence and asked the Makers to aid him if he were to come to Earth, and was happy to see Strife before departing from the planet. During her hunt for the Sins, Fury generally possessed a vain and arrogant side as well, while annoyed with the Watcher tasked to guide her in her hunt for the Sins, she grows accustomed to her sycophantic words. She also refuses to believe that she is being used by the Charred Council in their grand machinations and scorns the wisdom of others. Fury also tends to refuse the aid of others, believing that she could complete any mission on her own without any help, likely finding it a sign of weakness. Slowly but surely, Fury comes to realize that she ended up embodying each of the sins; being lazy, wrathful, lusting for power and prestige, being prideful in that she believes she is entitled to something and thinks that she is superior to others. In this, over the course of her journey and after being used and bested by Envy, Fury is left humbled and wizened. Though she remains rather overtly confident and sadistic, she has become considerably calmer. Fury originally did not possess a fond view on humanity, believing them to be "tragically overrated" and didn't seemed bothered by the destruction wrought upon them by the premature apocalypse. This view is radically different when compared to her brothers, War and Death, who at least possessed some respect for humanity's potential and importance to the Balance. She continually looks down upon humanity during her journey for the Sins, calling them derogatory terms and brushed off anything concerning the safety of human survivors. However, Ulthane convinces her to spare and direct human survivors towards Haven in exchange for his craftsmanship and information. Even then, she does not hide her contempt; however, she did develop a morsel of respect for Jones when he speaks to her unafraid. Ultimately, though she wouldn't admit it aloud, Fury developed a better understanding and respect for humanity after being betrayed and cast aside, which is much like how humans themselves were when the apocalypse started. She also learns from the Lord of the Hollows that while Angels and Demons were made what they are from the Creator and will likely never truly change, humanity's purpose was to grow and evolve, to become something that would embody the Balance, something that the other major cosmic forces greatly fear. Thus this fear of humanity led to the conspiracy that Fury and her brothers learn of later on. Resolving to protect humanity as her new purpose, Fury vowed to use all her power to defend and teach the humans until the time comes to exact justice. Abilities As one of the four remaining Nephilim and one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Fury is an extremely powerful entity with abilities of preternatural strength and power similar to her brothers. However, unlike her two brothers, War and Death, she is not strictly a warrior, but rather a blade mage; relying on using a combination of magic and her bladed whip to slaughter her enemies and restore the balance of good and evil. Weapons *'Scorn:' Scorn is a shape-changing weapon that was created by The Mad Smith which alters its form to suit Fury's needs though her preferred form is that of a whip. ** Barbs of Scorn: The primary form of Fury's weapon. In addition to attacking enemies, she can also use it to climb and swing from place to place. **'Chains of Scorn:' When Fury makes use of her Flame Hollow, Scorn transforms into a pair of flails that Fury uses for close quarters combat. **'Mallet of Scorn:' When Fury uses her Force Hollow, Scorn takes on the form of a giant hammer which can be used by Fury to deliver tremendous damage while in the process of shattering an enemy's defense. ** Lance of Scorn: When Fury uses her Storm Hollow, Scorn turns into a spear that can be used for fast strikes at mid range as well as deliver lightning damage. ** Edge of Scorn: When Fury channels the Stasis Hollow, Scorn turns into a broadsword that can split into a pair of short swords which allow her to strike fast and slow down the enemy. *'Salvation:' A cross blade of angelic origins, the angel Usiel gifted Fury the long range weapon which is capable of being imbued with the hollow powers for a variety of devastating elemental effects. *'Key Blade:' Fury is able to temporarily wield Key-type blades. Magic Throughout the game, Fury acquires spheres of magical energy from the enigmatic Lord of the Hollows as she defeats the Seven Deadly Sins and proves her worth. *'Flame Hollow:' While in the Flame Hollow, Fury encounters the Lord of the Hollows who gifts her with fire magic. Using fire magic, Fury can wade through lava, acquire a double jump ability, and burn down both enemies as well as obstacles. *'Force Hollow:' Through this Hollow, Fury is able to both collect and precisely focus energy into concentrated attacks. Using the Force Hollow, Fury forms a ball around her of stony crystal like shards providing both defense, offense and the ability to scale crystalline walls. *'Storm Hollow:' A hollow that grants Fury command of wind and electricity, allowing her to hover through the air or catch an updraft to fly to places unreachable by normal means. *'Stasis Hollow:' A hollow that gifts Fury the power of ice, making it possible to walk on water and scale waterfalls. Havoc Form Like her brothers, Fury also has access to a form where she unleashes the majority of her power. While using Havoc Form, Fury doubles in height, turns crimson and acquires a second whip with which to strike. Using a Hollow when Havoc form activates will imbue the temporary giant with elemental powers. Other Equipment *Talisman of Sin - After defeating the first of the Seven Deadly Sins, Envy, Fury acquires her amulet which she used to steal power from the other sins. The amulet glows when one of the Seven Deadly Sins is close by and Fury is capable of using it as a prison to contain them once they have been defeated. *Bridgestone - A creation of Ulthane, designed to transport any humans, and only humans, who touch it directly to Haven. *Mercy of the Horsemen - A gift from Ulthane, it is a amulet that will convert the gratitude of humans that Fury has rescued into more power for the Horsemen. *Mysterious Stone Sigil - A final gift from the Lord of the Hollows, his physical form and all the souls of Angel, Demon and Human contained therein have been transformed into a trinket that will one day serve as the seed for humanity renewed. Trivia *Fury is the only Horseman that does not lend a weapon to War. War can, however, obtain Fury's Embrace, a Legendary Enhancement. *Fury is also the only horseman without an obvious correlation (other than horse color) to the traditional Four Horsemen; she replaces Famine who only wields weighing scales. *Fury is also the only horseman who doesn't have her face at least partially hidden, War's face is sometimes hidden under his hood and obtains the Mask of Shadows in Darksiders, Strife often wears a helmet on his face (with the exception of a scene in the novel Darksiders: The Abomination Vault, and Death is wearing his signature mask at all times (with the exception of the final scene of Darksiders II). *In her concept art, Fury has a symbol on her left shoulder that bears a striking resemblance to the ones Death and Absalom have. *With the death of her steed, Rampage, Fury is the only Horseman so far that players control and do not have access to their horse. **This stands in contrast to Darksiders II, where players are given instant access to Death's horse, Despair. **However, the environment of Darksiders III is much smaller and enclosed in comparison to Darksiders and Darksiders II, which makes Rampage largely unneeded or useless in such spaces. *Fury possesses similarities with the Dark Prince from Prince of Persia. One example is how the whip she uses is similar to the Dagger Tail the Dark Prince uses. Also, both their hair move in a way mirroring smoke. * According to Fury, she and Death shared a room one millennia before the events of Darksiders III and he smelled like the air vents. Notes Theological: "When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, 'Come!' I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded to be a voice among the four living creatures, saying, 'Two pounds of wheat for a day's wages, and six pounds of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the olive oil and the wine!" -Rev 6:5-6 (NIV) Gallery File:DSC010905.jpg File:Darksiders010.jpg File:Fury.jpg|Concept art of Fury Ds horsemen1.jpg|Concept art for Fury and her brothers Death and Strife. Ds horsemen2.jpg|Concept art for Fury and her brothers. Fury test color.jpg|Concept Art Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 3.38.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 3.44.21 am.png|The Horseman, Fury to the right on her Black steed. DS3_-_War_and_Fury.jpg|"Hello, brother." fury's back.jpg|Promo image of Fury DSIII Forest City.jpeg|Fury in Darksiders III DSIII Fury meets Ulthane.jpeg|Fury meets Ulthane DSIII Subway demon slaying.jpeg|Fury VS Demon darksiders-3-1.jpg|Fury Standing darksiders-3-2.jpg|Fury Slashing darksiders-3-3.jpg|Fury and blood darksiders-3-7.jpg|Fury Swinging darksiders-3-4.jpg|Fury Glance References de:Wut Category:Darksiders Characters Category:The Four Horsemen Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Darksiders 3 Characters